The World of Pokemon (as told by Arceus)
by Scarpine496
Summary: Arceus tells a random human how the pokemon world came to be and how it is now.


**The World of Pokemon as told by Arceus**

Greetings human. So you want to know about the Pokemon World, do you? I'll be glad to tell you. I can tell you everything you need to know about my creations, about how the world came to be and how it exists now. You may be surprised at a lot of things and some stuff you will already know but anyway, I will start from the beginning.

Let me start by saying that I am the one who created this magnificient world. Yes, I am the Alpha Pokemon and everything began with me. What? You think I'm joking? I am the god of all pokemon now bow before me, puny human. Now anyway, where was I? Oh yes, it all started a long time ago. Many millenia ago, in fact. The real story of how this world came to be is very different to what you see in the pokedex. Honestly, the stuff the pokedex comes out with is absolute rubbish a lot of time. But I'll get to that later. I have always been around and always will be and that's a given fact.

My first creations, which I have always been proud of are my loyal guardians Dialga and Palkia, who keep watch of time and space respectively. Both were created and completed and the same time. With their help, we formed the entire universe along with all the matter inside it including the world you live on.

One of the first pokemon I ever created was Mew, one of my favourite creations. Contrary to popular belief, Mew is not the ancestor of future pokemon. He is merely just another pokemon but just a lot rarer than most pokemon what come in multiple forms. Yes, there are quite a few Mew about in actual fact. I am the one and only ancestor. I created Mew and everything else.

I then created the rest of the world along with every other pokemon on the planet. Some rarer than others and a select few who are unique. Once the world had been created, I had a rest.

A few hundred years later, I decided to add a new species to be seperate from the pokemon. That was humans. Possibly my greatest mistake or my greatest achievement depending on what way I look at it. I see humans as very interesting and in many ways, quite stupid too. I like to look down on them with superiority.

Now we are in today, I have seen many changes throughout the world as a result of human activity. This thing you call trainers have become a big part of the world, where certain humans catch pokemon in pokeballs and make them battle. I don't really like the sound of that and I also do not like seeing pokemon families and communities being destroyed this way.

Having said that, I can see a lot of unrest between certain groups of pokemon and humans and many pokemon who hate humans and will do whatever it takes to repel them from their territory.

There is one thing what really angers me with certain humans and that is the growing number of these so-called organisations. The group called Team Plasma really makes me mad. They say they are for liberating pokemon but they are using pokemon themselves and that makes them hypocrites. You have another evil group called Team Rocket and these kind of people are the worst kind imaginable. I have been watching them ever since they started up and they have been nothing but a threat to the pokemon world ever since. Their time will be up soon though.

From what I have witnessed, several of these Rocket members have gone missing lately. Or at least that's what the humans say down on the planet. But I can see everything. Do you want to know the truth? I'll tell you. Groups of rebel pokemon dragging them deep into the wild to be punished. This can happen in different ways depending on how dangerous that human is. The human is first isolated from everyone and is either given a false tip or lured away by a single pokemon. Once the human has been seperated from any other contact with his fellow humans, the rebel pokemon strike. Once the human has been subdued, there is no escape. The human is taken deep into the wilderness where possible execution or captivity awaits. The lesser dangerous ones are usually released after a period of captivity while the most dangerous ones are executed. This is the current fate of anyone who dares to mistreat pokemon for their own selfish purposes.

Back to trainers, I just like to say I don't get a lot of how this works. I hear they are only allowed six pokemon for starters. The seventh pokemon onwards are usually sent to a professor's lab or a pokemon centre. Yes, there is no PC Storage System. Did you really think you could just keep them in a PC to rot. What rubbish. Pokemon are not data.

Pokemon are not brain-dead either and they do not forget moves. I did not create pokemon so they could be stupid. They are very intelligent and clever creatures and can definetely learn much more than just four moves. Do you forget how to walk when you learn to ride a bike? Do you forget to learn to punch when you learn to kick? No? I didn't think so. Neither do pokemon.

There are many moves, usually physical type moves what can be learned by pretty much any pokemon, except for Ghost types. The move Tackle for example is probably the most basic move for any pokemon what can simply just push an opponent down with it's arms for instance or any other part of their body. So don't give me that crap about how a certain pokemon is unable to learn such moves. I was the one who created them, not you.

If a pokemon has hands, then it can learn most non-elemental punching moves, legged pokemons can obviously kick. If they have mouths, they can bite. Most, if not all bipedal pokemon can use most fighting type moves. Simple, right? And you silly humans think they only learn four moves. What blasphemy. You'll be surprised at what pokemon can learn what moves they can learn. Many might not even be classed as a move as it could be the same bodily action what humans do.

There are no such thing as TMs or HMs. Moves are all learnt naturally just like you humans learn how to do things naturally. As I said before, Pokemon are living creatures, not data. You do not just implant moves in heads and forcibly make them forget a move. That is insane. The brain does not work like that.

Also, gym badges? So having the right gym badge allows a pokemon to use a certain move out of battle? What kind of rubbis is that? Pokemon can fly, surf or whatever out of battle anyway, especially wild ones. I've seen Charizards being able to fly from the moment of evolving. Plus from what I see, not all trainers battle gyms anyway or are interested in leagues and crap like that.

I could go on and on about the silly fallacies placed on this world by the humans, which are all false by the way. The real pokemon world is a lot better than that. Plus this pokedex invention I have seen, a lot of what it says is pathetic anyway. Do I look like I have 1000 arms? Oh and apparently I came from an egg. I have always been around so take that, pokedex. You puny humans do not know jack.

What? You think you can capture me? I am your god. Your pathetic Azure flute won't save you. I can never be captured. And I will pass judgement on those who dares to try. Either that or I will allow the rebel pokemon to capture you instead.

That is my story for now. Now you know the truth. Maybe you will learn to respect pokemon more.

So long human.


End file.
